1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation assembly including a heat sink and a fan, and more particularly to a heat dissipation assembly having a fan holder securely retaining the fan to the heat sink.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electronics technology continues to boom unabated. Numerous modern electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers operate at high speed and thus generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be efficiently removed from the CPU; otherwise, abnormal operation or damage may result. Typically, a heat sink with good thermal conducting capability is mounted onto the CPU, and a fan is mounted onto the heat sink to enhance the heat dissipation capability thereof.
Most commonly, a fan is locked onto a heat sink by screws interferentially engaged with fins of the heat sink. Locking by this means is unduly laborious and slow. Additionally, the fins of the heat sink are generally thin and are liable to be deflected. Thus, the screws may loosen from the fins. The fan is liable to operate less efficiently, and may even become unserviceable.
To overcome the problems of the above-mentioned heat dissipation assembly, Taiwan Patent No. 491513 provides a heat dissipation assembly having a fan holder to mount a fan to a heat sink. The fan holder forms a plurality of catches for engaging with a periphery of the heat sink. Threaded posts are formed upwardly from the fan holder. The posts extend through holes of the fan and are engaged with corresponding nuts, thereby attaching the fan to the fan holder. However, the catches of the fan holder make it troublesome for the fan holder to be detached from the heat sink.